Good shinobi or Bad shinobi?
by jee14292002
Summary: In the ancient time of Japan. A ninja clan named Niji no Hebi has associated themselves with the youkai to gains the power tho rules the country.Only six legendary ninja has successfully sealed them.However,in the present time, Niji no Hebi has start to uld the present generations of ninja defeat them once again? We see...
1. Chapter 1

Notes:This is my first story,so please be kind to me just like how you do with the other newcomers of the (except for flamers). Also, expecting grammar error as this is my first story.

Disclaimer:Kamen Rider Series is owned by Toei Company and Ishinomori Shōtarō, while Senran Kagura Series is owned by Kenichiro Takaki and Marvelous Company.I don't own any except my OCs.

* * *

In the ancient times of Japan,chaos and fear has been roaming throughout the country, who is the cause? Niji no Hebi. A ninja clan that has fallen as they associated themselves with the Youkai to gains the power to ruling the ...

***SLASH***

** ''Damn,You all Ninja!''**shouted the leader of the evil ninja title is named Yamija(Dark Snark).As for his appearance: His skin resembling the snake skin,his clothes is just like the usual ninja clothes however it was ruined in many spots like it was a very old clothes,his clothes is covered in armor plates based loosely on samurai as it lacks the skirt-like armor and the chest armor, the helmet has large snake teeth at the emitted dark red aura as it's corresponding to his rage.

The said leader along with his general and mooks was cornered by six armored ninja which quite...colourful.

The first ninja is purple, based on common 4-bladed _shuriken._

The second is orange,which also based on _shuriken_ but it's 3-curved-blade _shuriken_.

The third is green,based on _kama._

The fourth is brown,based on kunai.

The fifth is cyan,based on sai.

And finally the sixth,magenta colour and based on bomb.

** ''Niji no Hebi! Your ambition end here!''**, the purple ninja shouted at the leader of evil ninja clan.

''**Everyone,let's finish them!'',**the purple ninja claims to his comrade,as they nodded,as they six ninja gathering their power to the fullest as the ground the evil ninja clan standing at grow light forming an odd , Yamija recognizes the shape,it's the sealing script!

''**NINPOU:FUUIN NO JUTSU!''**All six ninja exclaimed on the top of their voices.

**FUUIN NO JUTSU(sealing technique) is the forbidden technique that allows one to seal away a beings,however with great price with sacrifice one's lifeforce.**

''**DAMN YOU!DON'T THINK IT OVER!WE SHALL RETURN ONE DAY!AHHHHH-'',**the leader of the evil ninja clan didn't manage to finish his speech as they been absorb into a orb of light as it's fading into the ground.

As the process were six ninja's body begins to grow light with their respective color before it burst with great force the power fly high to the sky as its flying to the random direction,scattered to the unkown places.

Finally,Niji no Hebi has been sealed but with the prices of the six ninja's know the sealing won't last forever,but they put their faith to the future generations.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

And done,woah I can't believe l doing to topic,please leaves a review,critics and recommend ideas if you want to, so i could notice my error and improving BUT please no flame. if you want to know the full descriptive of the six ninja appearance, please view episode 3 of Rider Time:Kamen Rider Shinobi as l really unable to describe them.

Thank you for the ,see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 to new life

UPDATE:3.8.2019

Disclaimer:Kamen Rider Series is owned by Toei Company and Ishinomori Shotaro, while Senran Kagura Series is owned by Kenichiro Takaki and Marvelous Company.I don't own any but my OCs.

Notes:Sorry for taking too long for update,i'm actually little busy with subject project and study for the upcoming ,here a little story setting for the story,which take inspiration from Kamen Rider Zi-O Future Rider Arc,Kamen Rider Shinobi Spin-off,and Senran Kagura.

Also, I want to make clear about the story,the story will take place after Kamen Rider Zi-O Tv Timeline which the future are altered,so the original GeizRevive timeline disappear and replace by a new timeline,noted for the time-space distortion being stated several time in the show.

So in here,the timeline of Senran Kagura has integrated into this world's you could guess,Rentaro Kagura will the focus for this story.

And for the final,as you could see for Senran Kagura cast,yes...I make the decision to change half of the cast gender into male so it will not make the story sound like a Fxcking Hxrem fanfiction like those at the internet like there a fxcking ton of them with also several of them has the setting like abuse!neglect!protagonist and bullshit.

Despite my story writing is very poor as you could see at the previous chapter,I make a aim to not to _be_ one of them is my final decision.

With no further ado, here the chapter 1 or second prologue to be exact by my consideration.

**EDIT 1:Some words mysteriously disappear when I post the chapter.**

**(December 24,2019)**

(Rentaro's POV)

It's been nearly a year since the time of my rampage,being approved by two stranger with blue and purple coloured weird-fashion clothes respectively,being offered with the power of my supposed-future alter-ego which being entitled 'Kamen Rider Shinobi' so I could pursue my idealism to help people.

However, I realized that they actually manipulated me to be their pawn and the power they granted me was actually that a twisted version.

If it wasn't for a person that probably younger than me who seemingly had the power based on watches,I would be that a stucked watches,being 'trapped' in the time of me pursuing 'justice'.

In the end,I determined to oppose the strangers but to no that moment,another person in greyish winter clothes comes in,nullify my corrupted power,free me from the stranger's manipulatio-

"NII-SAN,could you help me up with the decoration?",my sister,Iroha Kagura shouting at the front of the house,snapping me back to the reality.

"Eh?Ah!COMING!",I response rushing to the house front from my room,see Iroha waiting with a box filled with christmas decoration with frustrating expression on her face.

"Sorry,I fell asleep*gasp**gasp*,",slightly lied,Iroha's expression become much softer.

"Oh,so that the reason why you taking so long,forget about early,let's start the decorating!",accepting the excuse,Iroha's mood quickly changes into that a cheerful one.

'Hehe...that's very scary...',Sweatdrop,we soon begin the decoration for the preparation for Christmas tomorrow.

**(6:30 p.m.)**

**(Default POV)**

As the sunset,Rentaro's and Iroha"s parents,Shinobu(Father) and Chiharu(Mother) return from their job,the Kagura family begins to cook dinner.

As they cooking,news channel on the television start to reporting latest news.

**"Good evening, news,as for the environment declining resources availability countermeasures,National Ninja Act that had been announced half of the year ago now has been approved by the government to be carried out publicly seven day later..."**

"That should be something to be surprise,don't you all think?",Shinobu ask his fellow family member about their opinion for the National Ninja Act.

"Yes it is awesome,could you think how AWESOME it will be?!Everyone being ninjas,while awesome stuff gonna be everyday thing as something everyone being dreaming about since they were a kids?!",Iroha spit out her fantasy in excitement for the national ninja acts.

"And we got to reduce our house cleaning time to the minimum with no exhaustion!Yes!",Chiharu literally spit out her relief as all housewife like her no longer need to complaint for how exhaustion the housecleaning used to for her response,everyone sweatdrop slightly.

'Haha...figured...',everyone else thought in mind.

"Speaking of devil,how was your result for the final examination,Rentaro?",Shinobu ask his son about his exam result.

"I been doing great,father.I got one of the most highest score in the school!",Rentaro response with no hesitation.

"That was great to hear,we know you are that kind of person who do his best when determined.",Shinobu was relief to hear about his son's success.

"Yes it is, I got no choice since we just can't get out of our current family economy.",Rentaro and his father turn around to see their house environment to remind themselves that they just living well but not success since they have a lot of recycled item as they can't afford too much money fo themselves.

"Alright!Everyone!Dinner is ready!",Chiharu shouted to inform everyone the dinner is ready to eat.

As when they about to dining,the door ring is alarmed.

***DINGDONG***

**"**I go get it.",Iroha quickly go off of her chair and went for the door.

Once she open the door,she meet a postmen.

"Good evening,miss.I'm here to deliver a mail.",the postman greet Iroha cheerfully while taking out a mail from his mail bag.

"May I ask,is Rentaro Kagura home?",the postman ask.

"Oh,he's my brother,please wait for a -SAN,THERE IS A MAIL FOR YOU!",Iroha call out for her brother.

"Yes,just a second.",hearing the shout,Rentaro went to the door.

"Oh there you evening,here's your mail.",the postman yet again greeting while hand out the mail to Rentaro.

"A mail?That's rare to someone to send a mail via post office services nowadays.",Rentaro is surprise by the fact there's a mail send for him,but he quickly questioning why,since there should be no reason for him to receive a mail via post office services since anyone could just send a mail via phones but he put aside the thought for now.

"Thank you,mister postman.",Rentaro thank the postman.

"Your welcome,that my duty as a postman,Good night!",the postman bid his farewell as leaving to deliver the rest of the packages for today.

Iroha and Rentaro quickly went to the dining room before the dinner get cold.

"Oh there are a mail for you,Rentaro?What could it be?Could it be from a university?",Chiharu ask Rentaro rather excessively before Shinobu holding her back.

"Now now,let's get the dining done before we analyse the mail.",Shinobu reasons with his wife.

After they finished the dinner,they goes to examine the Rentaro read the content written in the mail,everyone was shock that was a enrollment invitation verification from the Hanzo National University itself!?

"My Goodness!Rentaro,you did it!",Chiharu shout excitedly as everyone hug Rentaro,proud for his success.

"I did it...I DID IT!",while still shock by this fact,Rentaro cheer for his success,grateful of his hard-work for months to get this very enrollment.

"Look like your hard work for months finally get paid off,we're proud of you,my son.",Shinobu congratulates his son's achievement.

(Seven days later)

Rentaro standing nervously at the front door of Hanzo National University with his luggage along with his family behind turn around to his family.

"We're proud of you, 't believe our son have already grow up this much.",said by Chiharu with tears nearly flowing of her eyes.

"Yes, it's unbelievable."said Shinobu with the same case with his wife.

"Do your best,brother,stop being so nervous you been nervous since you wake ...",Iroha encourage her brother and teasing him for the same time for his nervousness.

"I will,thank you for supporting me all this time.",before entering he hug his family.

"Don't forgot to keep your diet and remember to having contact with us frequently."Chiharu remind her son one last time before departure.

"I will.",Rentaro bid his goodbye to his family as they leaving with the car.

After seeing they disappear from his sight,Rentaro turn once again to the door,facing the university's building,feeling determined,he walk in,as he prepare for his new life from now on.

(To be continue)


	3. Notice

NOTICE

For those who has watched the last episode of Kamen Rider a little story setting changes.

As Sougo was showed to split the world to original states,also with what going to happen in the spin-off Next Time:Geiz according to the teaser trailer,everyone properly going to regain their memories.

So,I changes the setting here just a little,as Zi-o was the abnormalities point of the Riderverse,everyone will regain their memories over time,including the Legend Riders and Future Riders because the influences of Zi-o timeline will be still in the intact.

Seriously,after watching the last episode,I thought it's going to be problematic for my story,however it's turned up it's not.


End file.
